1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for detecting whether the accumulation of water on basement floors is due to water vapor condensation from warmer humid air touching cool concrete floor temperatures, or due to other causes. Concrete floors particularly concrete floors installed or poured over the dirt surfaces of sub-terrainean rooms such as basement living spaces of homes or the ground-level rooms or workspaces of slab-homes or buildings are particularly susceptible to water vapor condensation and/or penetration. Conventionally, such concrete floors are covered with plastic tiles or carpeting to improve their appearance and make them more comfortable to the feel.
However, concrete floors are dense and conduct the cold temperature of the ground, which can result in water vapor condensation at the interior surface of the concrete floor, causing separation of floor tiles adhered thereto or causing a moisture accumulation in carpeting adhered thereto or applied thereover, resulting in mold or mildew. Water vapor and water can penetrate and diffuse through the porous concrete floor from the dampness of the soil or ground beneath the concrete, and also through cracks which can develop in the concrete. Also, water can penetrate through interfaces between the floor and the walls and/or footings.
2. State of the Art
Generally the accumulation of water on basement floors is due to the penetration of external groundwater, under hydrostatic pressure, through the wall/footing interface around the periphery of the concrete floor. External ground water accumulates around the outer periphery of the subterranean wall footing and seeps through the wall/footing interface in substantial volumes over a period of time.
It is known to install very effective water control systems for admitting such groundwater into such basement rooms and channeling the admitted water into a dry well or into a sump container from which it is pumped to an external location, and reference is made to my U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,842 for its disclosure of such a system.
Also, to a lesser extent the accumulation of water on basement floors may be due to water vapor penetration from the ground up through a concrete basement floor and condensation of such water vapor onto cold surfaces present within the basement, such as onto the cold surface of the concrete floor or onto cold water pipes.
Therefore it is not always apparent what the source of water accumulation on a concrete basement floor might be, whether an installed water control system may be leaking, or water vapor may be diffusing up through the concrete floor, or condensation may be occurring.
Condensation can result in offensive odors in a basement. The moisture can damage carpeting, boxes, and property in a basement. Each year in the hot summer months, millions of basements experience dampness, musty odors, even puddles from condensation of water vapor from moist air onto cool surfaces in a cool basement. Often times this moisture is confused for groundwater seepage.
Condensation worsens as the outside air gets hotter and more humid. For example, on a day when the outside temperature is 85 degrees, and the relative humidity of the air is 80%, the dewpoint is 78 degrees. This means that any surface having a temperature that is less than 78 degrees will “sweat”, which means that the moisture from the air will condense on it. As moist warm air enters a cool basement, with cool surface temperatures of around 65 degrees, it is cooled and gives up its moisture onto the cool surfaces. Porous surfaces such as concrete, carpeting and wood will soak up the moisture and appear damp—which is why condensation fools so many people into believing it's due to the leakage of exterior groundwater into the basement.